The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Titans Return/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy. (Electronic music) Aelita Schaffner: Cybertron. A planet finally at peace after millions of years of war. The Council of Worlds, led by Rodimus Prime, Starscream and Mistress of Flame, ushered in a new era of hope and prosperity. Sorrel: But peace was threatened as the Combiners rose to battle each other, causing planet wide destruction. Steel: To combat the brutal Combiner Wars, the council considered using the Enigma of Combination, a mysterious and ancient artifact that possesses the power to merge Transformers into massive robots. Connor Lacey: After losing her friend to the evil Combiner Menasor, Windblade, myself and the other Irelanders plotted to destroy the Enigma. Windblade: Help me. The Combiners can't be controlled. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): Optimus Prime returned from exile to Windblade and us Irelanders and a reluctant ally, Megatron, to confront the council. Megatron: Ha. I'm in. Verity: But we were too late. Mistress of Flame: We have to use the Enigma. Rayne Martinez: Starscream seized the opportunity to use the Enigma for his own devious agenda. Songbird: Once in control of the artifact, he transformed himself into the ultimate Combiner. Maxwell McGrath: However, the unstable side effects of the Enigma turned him into an uncontrollable monster. Atlas: Only when Windblade rediscovered her connection to the Titan Metroplex, and former rivals teamed up, Cybertron was saved from Armageddon. Kim Possible: Peace is briefly restored, but we and the transformers are about to discover that Starscream's actions were part of a far more dangerous threat. Windblade The Titans have returned. Starscream: And now the age of Starscream will truly... What is this? Is that... Is that me? No. No! I can't be dead. It is my time, my spot can't leave now. No! (machinery moving) Long Haul (PWT): Hey. (grunts) I'm gonna twist your axle so hard. Menasor (PWT): (chuckles) (suspenseful music) Mistress of Flame: You are welcome to stay with us, Optimus Prime. You too, Irelanders. Help us rebuild. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Mistress. Jeremy Belpois: I'm already excited about this even before the Combiner Wars kerfuffle. Verity: Yeah. Raven Queen: That was a bit embarrassing for Victorion and her friends. Optimus Prime (PWT): Thank you, Mistress. But I have already overstayed my welcome. Mistress of Flame: We apologize for not trusting you earlier. We should've known Starscream would never change, and that his hunger for power would lead us to this. Poppy O'Hair: What a jerk and a fool he was. Steel: But there's no need to worried about him now. Optimus Prime (PWT): Starscream is dead now. Do not let his actions weigh on your conscience. Mistress of Flame: We consider your departure. Remain and take your rightful place with us in the council. Yumi Ishiyama: She's right. Optimus Prime (PWT): It is best if I do not. My ways are the old ways, from when we warred with the Decepticons. I must leave the rebuilding of Cybertron to you, as I promised I would. Consider another for the council. I have long believed Perceptor would-- Mistress of Flame: Perceptor? He is no fighter, no leader. Optimus Prime, do not leave us now. The Irelanders: Oh, okay. Windblade (PWT): You're bailing out? How can you? Mistress of Flame: Windblade. Ulrich Stern: I guess, he has to go. Windblade (PWT): But we're a team. Optimus Prime (PWT): You are already part of a team. Windblade (PWT): What, huh? (rumbling) Both: Huh? (suspenseful music) Optimus Prime (PWT): As a city speaker, your partnership with a Titan makes you a formidable force. Windblade (PWT): Yeah, well, nice working with you. Connor Lacey: Poor kid. She must've felt really upset about her lost friend, Maxima. Mistress of Flame: She is young. She will learn. Optimus Prime (PWT): Yes, and that is a good thing. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Totally. Mistress of Flame: We see your mind will not be changed. I will go to the Primal Basilica and will pray to the original 13 to guide and watch over you, my friend. Optimus Prime (PWT): Farewell, Mistress of Flame. (horn honks) The Irelanders: See you later, Optimus. (slow electronic music) Rodimus Prime: Thanks, Roclash. All clear. I am carrying the Matrix of Leadership. (suspenseful music) The 13 Primes: The bearer of the Matrix of Leadership seeks the wise council of his fellow primes. The combined wisdom of you're prescence is welcomed you, Rodimus Prime. How may we be of service? Rodimus Prime: I need a favor, I thought I had the strength to carry the Matrix of Leadership, but I can feel it bringing me down. The 13 Primes: Explain. Rodimus Prime: I used poor judgment, my ego got in the way. I didn't see the threat Starscream posed. I must give back the Matrix of Leadership. The 13 Primes: The Matrix is a symbol of worthiness, not infallibility. You have performed your duties honorably. Let your self doubt pass. Rodimus Prime: I appreciate your compliments, but better the Matrix go to someone who wants it. I just want to go back to who I was. Maybe in the future, upwards? (machine cranking) Rodimus Prime: Take it. Starscream: (grunting) Starscream Let me back in my body, this instant. I'm only 108 million years old. I'm too young to be dead. Do you hear me? You cursed guards. What is this? Guards you did hear me, you're returning me to life, oh merciful ones, I take back everything I've said about you. Oh thank you, thank you. Oh, that's not my body. Excuse me, we need to turn back around. I said that's not... wait, no! (lightning and rumbling) Chorus of Primes: Its is done, farewell, Rodimus, who once was prime. Hot Rod (PWT): The names Hot Rod. (techno music) Windblade (PWT): Perceptor, is that you? Why are you scoping out Starscream? Perceptor (PWT): He's fascinating. Windblade (PWT): He's dead. Perceptor (PWT): Hmm, oh, yes, that's true. But the composition of his whole, there's something very different. I wonder if the Enigma of Combination somehow permanently altered his molecular structure. I have to take a sample. This demands further analysis. Windblade (PWT): Jeez, sounds like a party. Have fun with that. I don't understand Perceptor, he's so, what's that? Did you say something? Weird, I could've sworn I heard... (lightning and rumbling) (suspenseful music) (roaring) (roars) (suspenseful music) Windblade (PWT): Metroplex, we shouldn't be communing now, I have to see if I can find whatever was making that sound I heard. Wait, all of your systems, your Spark, you were going to leave Cybertron. But I, I don't understand. Metroplex The purpose of the original Titans is to carry Cybertronian life across the stars. Each Titan chooses a habitable planet then becomes a city center. From which life adapts and reproduces. Once life takes hold, Titans sleep in their city-form, until it is their time to depart and start the cycle anew. My time arrived, but I want to see Starscream's abuse of the Enigma of Combination. Windblade (PWT): Metroplex, the sound I heard, the tremors we're feeling, I think they're being cause by something called Trypticon. Metroplex Yes, I sense the presence of another Titan as well. Starscream's actions very well may have set this world on a course of ultimate destruction. I might not be able to alter that course. But I must try. Windblade (PWT): Wait, wait, you're too badly damaged. You'll be destroyed, Metroplex. Metroplex I was forged to help advance our species. But I also swore an oath to Optimus Prime, that I would defend our species, to my last astrosecond. I cannot abandon the life I helped to grow. Leave me now. I must repair what I can. In the little time I have. Windblade (PWT): Metroplex? Oh scrud, Metroplex, Metroplex? Connor Lacey: What's up, Windblade? Ulrich Stern: Yeah. What's going on? Windblade (PWT): Another Titan named Trypticon has awoken! We have to tell Perceptor and fast! (techno music) Windblade (PWT) and the Irelanders: Perceptor. Perceptor (PWT): Windblade. Irelanders. Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to share what I found. Windblade (PWT): Aren't there any fighters around? Perceptor (PWT): I've been studying a unique atom I noticed in the molecular study of Starscream's crypt. And my studies have yielded an interesting result. Take a look. Windblade (PWT): But... Perceptor (PWT): Take a look, take a look. The Irelanders: Alright. Windblade (PWT): Fine, fine. If it'll get you to listen sooner. Perceptor The atom which radiates an energy I have yet to identify is old, by that, I mean it shows no sign of decay. Nor does it appear to ever undergone any kind of decay, it could conceivably be billions of years old. Windblade Okay, I looked. Now, listen. Perceptor Given that the atom came from the Enigma of Combination, that opens the possibility, the probability, the Enigma is older than the primes themselves. What in the name of red-alerts-lawns-daylights-samples is going on out there? Windblade (PWT): It's what we've been trying to tell you. Perceptor Trypticon? Another titan has awakened? But how? Why? Windblade (PWT): Forget that, we need all hands on deck, whose around? Perceptor (PWT): Mistress of Flame, but... Windblade (PWT): Not Optimal but I guess she'll do for a start. Come on. Connor Lacey: To the Mistress' chamber. The Irelanders: Right! Perceptor (PWT): Wait, wait, I'm really more suited to a lab not a battlefield. Madeline Hatter: Well, it's your first time. (suspenseful music) (roars) Perceptor (PWT): Mistress! Mistress of Flame: We have no time to hear of your latest scientific obsession, Perceptor. We want to know what is creating these darnable tremors. Windblade (PWT): It's an old Decepticon battle station called Trypticon, and it's tearing the city apart. Mistress By the original 13. Perceptor Hmm, it's really quite remarkable. Statistically the second titan awakening so closely to the first is highly unlikely. There must be some common causality for these occurrences. Poppy O'Hair: Maybe Starscream and his abuse of the Enigma of Combination could have something to do with it. Mistress of Flame: A second Titan, that's what we need to combat Trypticon. Windblade, will Metroplex save us once more? Windblade (PWT): He is going to try. But he shouldn't. Trypticon will pulverize him. We have to find other fighters and tell Metroplex to stand down. Mistress of Flame: I am summoning the elite air resistance squadron. If they do not succeed in driving Trypticon off, and if your Titan partner is as damaged as you say then there may be no hope for Metroplex city. (rumbling) Metroplex Cybertronian citizens, as I have done before, I will battle Trypticon again. Remove yourselves to safety. Windblade No chance, where you go, I go. Connor Lacey: We'll do it together! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Contress Maximus Contress Maximus: Contress Maximus! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Five can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Perceptor (PWT): Forgive me Mistress, but there may be another option besides Metroplex, and the air defense squadron. Mistress of Flame: Really Perceptor? Perhaps you know of another Titan who happens to be lying around? Perceptor (PWT): Actually yes, Fortress Maximus. Mistress of Flame: Who? Perceptor (PWT): He was built during the Great War and decommissioned shortly there after. He's been dormant ever since. Mistress of Flame: Do you know where to find this Fortress Maximus? Perceptor (PWT): I'm sorry Mistress, I don't. But Computron should be able to access historical battle drones to find him. Mistress Then we will send Computron and the other combiners to the Titans location to try to rise him. Perceptor (PWT): And if they can't? Mistress of Flame: Hmm, I am not a military strategist, but I know someone who is. (engine revving) (phone rings) Rod What's up Mistress? Mistress Rodomis Prime, you sound different. Rod Yeah, that'll happen when you don't need to lug around the Matrix of Leadership. Call me Hot Rod. Mistress But where is the Matrix? Rod Back with you at the Primal Silica. Mistress Blasphemy. How dare you do this without consulting anyone. Cybertron needs the wisdom of the Matrix. Trypticon has return. Rod Scrap a dipstick. Trypticon, that's going to be bad for someone. Mistress Metroplex has deployed himself. He won't be enough. Alright, I'll think of something. Mistress of Flame: I'll think of something? Do you have a plan? Hot Shot (PWT): I think I'll show up, see what happens. Perceptor Did he suggest a course of action? Mistress of Flame: Not exactly. Elites... Perceptor (PWT): Mistress? Now what? Mistress of Flame: Now Perceptor. We pray. (metal clanking) (suspenseful music) Windblade (PWT): It doesn't look good. Trypticon seems to be at full strength. You don't have to do this. Metroplex (PWT): I must. I will protect Cybertron with my life, as is my duty. Windblade (PWT): You don't have to prove anything. You're too beat up. Contress Maximus: It's alright, Windblade. We got this. (wind howling) (roars) (grunts) Perceptor The Basilica, it's going to fall. Mistress Have faith, Perceptor. Perceptor I'll put my faith in structural dynamics. This building is going over. (suspenseful music) Mistress of Flame: It appears our faith has been rewarded. Perceptor (PWT): Your faith, at least. I wasn't forged for this. Windblade Metroplex, guys, disengage! You can't win this hand to hand! Auriana: We have to try! (roaring) Starscream (PWT): Metroplex. Windblade (PWT): Starscream? Is that... Starscream? Aelita Schaffner: It's Starscream. I can tell by his voice. Holly O'Hair: He must've possessed Trypticon and woke him up. (roaring) Windblade (PWT): Come on, big guy. Keep it together. Hot Rod (PWT): Mistress of Flame, this is Hot Rod. How's the evacuation going? Mistress Nearly complete, Rod... Hot Rod, but we have no time to convert. What is your status? Hot Rod (PWT): Don't snap your pan out, Mistress. On approach. (somber music) Mistress of Flame: Victorion, Computron, do you read us? Have you and the other Combiners located Fortress Maximus? Victorion? Perceptor, your best guess as to what Trypticon wants? Perceptor (PWT): Impossible to know, Mistress. It could be any one thing, or everything. Mistress of Flame: Then it is time to activate the Primal Basilica's defense system. Perceptor (PWT): I'll go immediately. Mistress of Flame: If you need me, I'll be in the prayer chamber. Perceptor (PWT): Why? Mistress of Flame: If we're to survive, we're going to need a miracle. (roaring) (roaring) Megatron (PWT): Mind a little company? I'll take that as a yes. You know, I've always wanted to ask you. Are you still mad at me for killing you? Optimus Prime (PWT): This battle is not like the ones you and I have always fought. Megatron (PWT): No kidding. Those were the days, right? Anyway, you're always so dramatic. (groans) I'm sure someone will do something and this will all work itself out somehow. Optimus Prime (PWT): I am serious. Megatron (PWT): Of course you are. You're always serious. But now you've gotten curious. What else is bothering the great Optimus Prime? Aside from the obvious, that is. Optimus Prime (PWT): This is the beginning of the end. We have never known this level of chaos. First, the combiners were out of control. Now, the Titans have awoken and will level cities with their combat. Perhaps our species has run its course. If we do not utterly destroy ourselves, the gods will one day end it for us. Megatron (PWT): You mean the original 13? You've gotten paranoid in your old age, Optimus. They're not gods, they're no greater than us. In fact, I'm half convinced they're just old legends. Optimus Prime (PWT): They are coming. Megatron (PWT): Really? So now you're a soothsayer? Optimus Prime (PWT): I once possessed the Matrix of Leadership. It contained within it the wisdom of all the Autobot leaders before me. And now, the Matrix has spoken to me once again. Not just of itself. The Requiem Blaster and the Enigma of Combination-- Megatron (PWT): Those ancient relics, they were meant for the days when Unicron needed to be brought down. Optimus Prime (PWT): The gods will soon walk amongst us again. Megatron (PWT): Oh my, Optimus. You're worse off than I ever imagined. I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you. Optimus Prime (PWT): Megatron. Megatron (PWT): Oh, what is it now? Optimus Prime (PWT): Goodbye. Megatron (PWT): (laughs) You're precious. Trypticon (PWT): (roars) Perceptor (PWT): Oh my. This looks like it hasn't been used in 1000 meta cycles. I just hope I can get it rebooted in time. (beeping) (machine whirring) Victorion: Victorion to Mistress of Flame. If you are receiving me, Computron has led us to Fortress Maximus. The Fortress appears inert, as surmised. We're beginning our scan now. (machine whirring) (missile fires) Devastator (PWT): What did you do? Menasor (PWT): Nothing? Victorion: Where is it headed? Computron (PWT): Insufficient data. Victorion: Can you speculate on its payload? Computron (PWT): Insufficient data. Victorion: Then it could be our salvation. Or our ultimate doom. (metal clanking) (slow, dramatic music) Mistress of Flame: Oh great Primus, our father of sparks. Please guide our prayers so that we may find the wisdom of one of your 13 children, Sentinel Prime. Grant us this wisdom to understand the plans of the 13, the holy ones who came before us and guide our destinies. Our need is desperate, and we beseech you, for the Titans have risen anew and we know not why. Give us the clarity of Alchemist, the dreams of Quintus, the sageliness of Alpha Trion. Grant us the fluidity of Amalgamus, the kindness of Solace, and the strength and light of Prima, the one who leads us all. (footsteps approaching) Mistress of Flame: Megatron? Overlord (PWT): Nope. Not Megatron. Something a whole lot better. (suspenseful music) Mistress of Flame: You have not been invited to these most sacred chambers. How did you get... (grunts) Overlord (PWT): I'm really sorry I had to do that, your Mistressness. But I don't need your permission to go anywhere. I'm Overlord. Hi. Careful. Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it, right? Now you're catching on, yes. So I've been watching all this. 'Cause you know, I do love a good fight. Mistress of Flame: (grunts) Overlord (PWT): And so it appears do you. Mistress of Flame: (grunts) Overlord (PWT): Oof. You all really wrecked this place, didn't you? I'll bet you lose your security deposit. Mistress of Flame: (grunts) (grunting) Overlord (PWT): Good for you. Yeah. 'Cause all this is a side of political-religious mumbo jumbo. It's for the junkers. (beeping) Overlord (PWT): Hey, did I see Devastator and Victorion fighting around here a little while ago? You see, I was a ways away, so it was hard to tell. And then there was all this lightning and noise, and call me crazy, but did I see a giant Starscream, the Irelanders and the Shredderette in there too? (lasers firing) Overlord (PWT): I mean, what was that all about? So of course I had to come get a closer look, and no sooner do I get closer than I see Metroplex is up and around too. (laughs) How old is that guy, am I right? Just what's he up to? Mistress of Flame: (yells) (explodes) Trypticon: (roars) (zapping) Emissary: Metroplex. Metroplex (PWT): Who are you, and what are you doing in my inner systems? Emissary: Emissary, Titan Master of Fortress Maximus. I'm here to help. Metroplex (PWT): You are too late, Titan Master. My functions are rapidly failing. This battle is lost. Emissary: You're gonna use my power. Metroplex (PWT): To what end? Emissary: Cut that chatter. Both: (yelling) Starscream: (laughs) I love it! (laughs) Apple White: Did you see that? That Trypticon-possessed Starscream is laughing! (explodes) Mistress of Flame: (grunts) Overlord (PWT): Hmm. Like most priestesses and politicianesses, you're not very convincing as a fighter. Mistress of Flame: (panting) Do not underestimate me. Overlord (PWT): Yes ma'am. I promise to give you all the respect you deserve. Mistress of Flame: (grunting) (gun firing) (gun firing) Overlord (PWT): You thought I was Megatron. In fact, you were expecting him. So he's still around, huh? Where is he? Mistress of Flame: Gone. Overlord Then what good are you? Mistress of Flame: (yelling) (zapping) (somber music) Victorion Report your findings. Computron (PWT): Datum, Fortress Maximus retains both his short and long range missiles, but his transformation cog is nonfunctional. Devastator (PWT): Who cares? We fight Trypticon. I don't need missiles. Victorion: Missiles, you say? (alarm blaring) Computron (PWT): Datum, direct interface with missile firing mechanisms achieved. Victorion: Are the coordinates of Trypticon locked in? Computron (PWT): Affirmative. Menasor (PWT): Hey wait, ain't Metroplex and the Irelanders still fighting Tryptocon? Victorion: He will not last. That is a foregone conclusion. I've always known it would be we combiners who save the galaxy, not the Titans. But this is still a heavy decision for me. Menasor (PWT): Don't we get to do any of the deciding? (exploding) Victorion: No. Trypticon must be destroyed. Computron, fire. (beeping) (electrical charging) Victorion: Forgive me, valiant Metroplex. This is for the good of us all. Hot Rod (PWT): Okay... Windblade (PWT): Oh, hey. So I think you're... Okay, what happened to Rodimus Prime? Hot Rod (PWT): Permanent vacation. Windblade (PWT): Whatever, glad you're here. Do you have any idea how it is Metroplex can suddenly shoot flames from his eyes? Hot Rod (PWT): I might, I'm going closer to see if I'm right. Stay out of range, kid. Windbalde (PWT): Kid? (intense music) Windbalde (PWT): Stay in it, Metroplex, you too, Irelanders, I'll give that 40 story robo-lizard something else to think about. The Irelanders: Right! Metroplex (PWT): (pained screaming) Auriana: Metroplex! Emissary: Metroplex, we don't have the power... Can you hang on until... Metroplex There is no time, Emissary. You must leave me while you can. Emissary: Darn it. (laser beam whirrs) Starscream (PWT): Rodimus... Hot Rod (PWT): Starscream? Windblade (PWT): (wincing) Contress Maximus: Windblade! (Catches Windblade just as he reverts back to Connor Lacey) Windblade (PWT): Thanks, Cons. Metroplex (PWT): (pained screaming) Windblade (PWT) and the Irelanders: Metroplex! Hot Rod (PWT): Don't, there's nothing you can do. Emissary: Sorry... I'm so sorry. You must be the Irelanders. Iris (Lolirock): Yes. Who are you? Emissary: Emissary, Titan Master of Fortress Maximus. I'm here to help. Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): It looks like another upgrade chip for your Ultimatrix, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right. But first... Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (scans Emissary) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Trypticon: (roaring) Hot Rod (PWT): Huh? Get clear, something's happening! (intense music) Windblade (PWT): That's a Titan Master. Emissary: Move it, land sand, move it! Hot Rod (PWT): Kid, this is gonna get a lot worse. Windblade (PWT): How was that even possible? Emissary: No, no, no! Hot Rod (PWT): Make tracks! Windblade (PWT): Trypticon can do that now? Hot Rod (PWT): Titan Masters transfer their abilities to their hosts. Emissary gets plugged in, Trypticon breathes fire. Starscream (PWT): Obey me, creature! No! (distorted screaming) Megatron (PWT): Mistress of Flame before you redline your temperature gauge, I'm only here to talk about one of your favorite topics, religion. Well, I suppose I should bow my cab and say a few nice words. But who am I kidding? Mistress of Flame: Megatron? Megatron (PWT): It's me, Mistress. Mistress of Flame: Victorion and the combiners, did they awaken... Fortress Maximus? Megatron (PWT): I don't know anything about that. Who did this to you? Mistress of Flame: Overlord. Megatron (PWT): Overlord? That bot's back, not hard to guess why after the last beating I gave him. Still, he's got a rotten sense of timing, as I'm sure you'd agree. (multiple explosions) Windblade (PWT): What are the chances that... Hot Rod (PWT): Destroyed Trypticon? Not good. Windblade ( PWT):Where are you going? Hot Rod (PWT): I'm gonna get that Titan Master out of Trypticon. Windblade (PWT): All by yourself? Trypticon just took 20 missles to the grill, we can't beat him. Hot Rod (PWT): No, but Fortress Maximus can and Emissary is the key. Windblade (PWT): Okay, so what's our plan? Hot Rod (PWT): Our plan? You just hang here and settle the victory break. Windblade (PWT): Oh, like he doesn't put his wheels on, one tire at a time like the rest of us. Auriana: I guess so. Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Victorionnor Victorionnor: Victorionnor! Hot Rod (PWT): Think of a plan... Think of a plan. Okay guys, if you're coming along, I need a favor. Windblade (PWT): No, we will not paint your portrait at your moment of triumph. Hot Rod (PWT): Throttle back, I just need a distraction. Windblade (PWT): That we can do. Max Taylor: Right! Hot Rod (PWT): Windblade! Windblade (PWT): Go ahead! Hot Rod (PWT): Get ready for a mid-air rescue, we'll be coming out of a different opening! Windblade (PWT): Which one? Hot Rod (PWT): Not sure, but I'm really hoping it's above the waist. Emissary: Yeeha! Yeah! - Scrut... - There's not enough time for me to get to you! - You don't need time, you just need him! Huh? - Hot rod! - Ow... - Nice work, soldier. - Thank heavens, you're okay. How damaged are you? - Just get Emissary to Fortress Maximus and do whatever it takes to wake that Titan up. - Alright, alright, we're going! But I'm sending for Ratchet to patch you up. - Yeah, I'll pick you up on that. Now get out of here. - We weren't formally introduced, I'm... - Windblade, we, Titan Masters have heard about you. - Really? Well, ain't I a fan favorite. (wincing) - Oh great. - Howdy! - I'd offer you a chair, Overlord but... - Oh, that's okay, I've been sitting most of the day anyway. - Come to pick up the scraps? Not a lot of pleasure in offing somebody who can't fight back. - Well, not for you. - Suck my exhaust pipe. - Ooh yeah, you'll value nicely. - In what, kick your hatchback? - No, no, no, not here to fight you, boy. There's just something I'd like you to carry and then, I'm gonna watch the sparks fly, literally. (evil laughter) yeah... Just thought I'll put some pain on your hood. (evil laughter) (pained screaming) (metal banging) (rain splashing) (engine revving) (keyboard beeping) Uh, what we do now? Restate and acquire query, next course of action. Yeah, that's what I said. Right? And I was going to ask the same thing. We shall return to Metroplex City, either to finish the battle or help the survivors. - Megatron Don't waste your time. Metroplex City is a lost cause. - Victorion Megatron! Combiners, to arms! Do not give this vile, traitorous fuse box a chance to sway us with his honeyed words. I'm not here to sway, or fight for that matter. I came here for answers, religious-type answers. And since the Mistress of Flame is dead, you're the next best resource. The Mistress of Flame is dead? Assassin! (grunts) - Computron Statement, past falsehoods indicate probable occurring dishonesty. Listen to me, you dim sparks, I didn't kill the Mistress. (rain splashing) Mistress of Flame. (gasps) Mistress of Flame, what happened? - Optimus Murder. She's dead? But the Mistress of Flame doesn't just die. We need her. Trypticon will destroy the city if we don't fight with every Autobot we have. Optimus Prime, she can't be dead. - Optimus Calm yourself, Perceptor. Who did this to the Mistress? - Optimus Unknown. But she gave them a tremendous fight. - Perceptor The killer left no paint flecks. - Optimus Whoever did this is an experienced killer. It is a mystery that will have to wait. Terrible as the Mistress' fate is there are more urgent matters to attend to. (dramatic music) - Perceptor What are you doing here anyway? - Optimus I was summoned. - Perceptor Summoned? By whom? Did the Mistress reach out to you or Hot Rod? Hot Rod? If he is no longer Rodimus Prime, that would explain why I was summoned to the Basilica. - Perceptor What are you doing? Activating the Basilica's defenses. The Mistress considered that, but they're too weak to stop Trypticon. - Optimus Yes, but they will delay him at least for a time. (monitor beeping) (energy whirring) (dramatic music) If you are delaying Trypticon that must mean you have some plan you need time to enact. (doors whoosh) Optimus, did the Matrix of Leadership summon you? Indeed. One who once bore the Matrix of Leadership seeks the wisdom of those who came before him. of the Primes The combined wisdom of your predecessors welcomes you, Optimus Prime. How may we be of service? I seek to reclaim that which is all of ours, and what was once mine. (dramatic music) (platform whirs) (Megatron thuds) Will you listen? I didn't kill the Mistress of Flame. - Computron Observation, Megatron has not proven trustworthy for the last 14,281 cycles. When have you ever told the truth, fiend? Well, now for once I-- (grunts) I will cut you from hood ornament to rear spoiler! - Megatron Good luck with that. (Victorion grunting) (metal clanging) (Megatron grunts) (Devastator laughs) Huh? (groans) (metal clashes) (Victorion groans) - Megatron Now, will you listen? Not as long as your evil exists to be extinguished. What the headlight are you junk piles doing? Trypticon's running wild back in the city. And Megatron, why are you even here? Let's just say I have reason to believe that our problems are more than just a loose Titan. And I really didn't kill Mistress of Flame, by the way. Demand, name Mistress of Flame's killer. Who did this to you? Overlord. Why didn't you show us this before? I didn't exactly have a free second before a sword was thrown at my head. The Combiners shall return to the city and destroy the murdering scum. Affirmative. Yeah! Huh? Wait, before you go I have to know something. The Enigma of Combination's been found. And now that Titans are returning nothing can stop them all. Is this the beginning of the end? Perhaps, Megatron, you're finally seeing the light that lies beyond control through tyranny. As for whether these are the end times, I do not know. I also suspect forces unseen. But I only follow the will of the original Combiner, Nexus Prime. So far, he has not whispered anything to me. If you want answers, perhaps you should speak to the one you worship. Let us depart to seek vengeance and triumph, friends. Not us, we're not going. We need to get Fortress Maximus up and running. So be it. If we Combiners must fight alone, we shall. Won't be enough. Perhaps you are right. But as children of Nexus Prime we should be able to harness his gift in a way Starscream could not. Uh, should? It has never been tried before. But our cause and cogs are pure. Attend me, Combiners. (dramatic music) (energy whooshing) For justice! (dramatic music) Well, that actually was impressive. So how does this work? - Emissary I've tried waking Fortress Maximus but I can't access his mind. But with you. - Windblade I don't like the lack of certainty in that statement. (monitors beeping) With any procedure there's always a slight possibility of something going wrong. How slight of a possibility? (computers beeping) Maybe two in three? Two in three? You got a better option? Well, don't look at me. I guess this is the only choice. Let's do this. Good soldier. (computer beeping) (Windblade groaning) On my mark. (electricity buzzing) (Windblade groaning) Almost. (Windblade groaning) Now! (Windblade screams) Windblade, disconnect. (Windblade screaming) Can you hear me? Disconnect! Disconnect! (Windblade screaming) (crashing) (powerful music) - Overlord, show your self, you feckless coward! (powerful music) (Windblade screaming) (roaring) (powerful music) (grunting) (roaring) - Trypticon, we'd almost forgotten about you, vengeance will keep, your threat demands immediate and righteous action. (crashing) (powerful music) (grunting) (roaring) (Windblade yelling) (roaring) Pray to whatever God's you hold beast! (roaring) (powerful music) (crashing) (Windblade grunting) - Windblade, can you hear me? (Windblade screaming) (static) - I prefer peace as well, I wouldn't be asking you to fight if it weren't absolutely necessary. - I am to announce my commitment to peace and simply take the word of one to whom I have never before spoken. - Yes, I am a city speaker chosen to speak to the Titans, and I am calling upon you, Cybertron needs you Fortress Maximus, you must help. (dramatic music) (static) - Windblade, you've got to disengage! - Windblade Help me! (Windblade screaming) - You alright? - Let's never do that again. (rumbling) Now what? - It's happening! - Are you sure? - No. (wind blowing) Well maybe, yeah! (rumbling) - I have to say, I'm glad the Matrix of Leadership is back where it belongs, I feel much better knowing you're in charge. - I will not be keeping the Matrix, Perceptor. - Excuse me? - You will be. (dramatic music) - You want to give it me? - Come with me. (dramatic music) (powerful music) I believe that for some reason, Trypticon is after the Matrix of Leadership. - Why, what would he do with it? - I do not know, but we must protect the Matrix at all costs. - Then aren't you the best qualified for that? - Against Trypticon, that would be a fight that even I cannot win. - But, but, but, what I am supposed to do with it? - Run Perceptor, before our enemies realize what has happened. - And then? (powerful music) - Only the leaders of Cybertron can decide then, my friend. - But what will you? Alright. (powerful music) - You may be our last hope. - I won't fail you, I mean... I won't fail Cybertron. (powerful music) (grunting) (roaring) (grunting) - No force of darkness, can defeat Victorion. - Then come on... it is too powerful for you to defeat. - Starscream? (grunting) - All right, that's it clear out! - Whoa, whoa. - Move it soldier, move, move! (powerful music) - Windblade Hang on. (powerful music) Will you stop and let me fly? - Sorry, force of habit. (powerful music) (rumbling) Windblade, you might want to bank around. - Why? - This is the good part. (rumbling) (powerful music) - Ain't he a beauty? - Windblade Wow. (suspenseful music) (mechanical clanking) (dramatic music) (grunting) (thudding) (roaring) (whirring) (groaning) (crashing) (grunting) (booming) (yelling) (groaning) - Maximus I have a visual on Metroplex City. The combat there continues. The destruction is catastrophic. - Windblade Who's fighting can you see? - Trypticon and Victorion. Though she appears to be much bigger. - Who's winning? - Maximus Trypticon. The Victorion combiner is badly damaged and on the verge of defeat. I also see Metroplex, who appears to be nonfunctional. - Windblade He fought bravely. - He was the bravest of us. But if he could not defeat Trypticon. - Windblade You, nervous? Not what I would have expected from a Titan. - I am not a fighter by nature. - Transformer Well today you fight. - You need not remind me of my duty. But it is no crime to wish there were a more peaceful solution. - Transformer Right now that's not an option. - Windblade We won't force you, but we woke you because we need your help. - Maximus I am prepared city speaker. My purpose is to protect Cybertron to the last glimmer of my spark. - Transformer Optimus Prime, Trypticon is not truly the enemy. - Prime But he will destroy everything. He must be stopped. - Transformer Beware the power of the Primes. - Prime What does that mean? (rumbling) (rumbling) (blasters firing) (firing) (groaning) - The combiners do not sit by while others fight for them. But we can not aid Optimus Prime in this damaged form. (whirring) Combiners, let none withstand our righteous thunder. - Menasor Can we just fight? - Transformer Menasor finally said something smart. - Transformer Statement, this unit concurs with previous two statements. - Fine. (whimsical music) - Prime Trypticon, cease this destruction or we will be forced to tear you apart. - Transformer Good plan! (grunting) (yelling) (zapping) - The Energon made is running beneath the city. - Uh, now what? - Transformer Suggestion, I will calculate the point of low structural integrity for Trypticon's lower stabilizer, and you will strike it with maximum force. - Okay. - There. - Okay. (yelling) (crashing) Well that didn't work. - Transformer Compiling. - Come on, come on. - Transformer Directive, pursue and repeat previous actions. - Transformer Okay. - I will not separate. (grunting) (slashing) (roaring) (roaring) - Transformer Hmph. Get clear. - Huh? - Huh? (grunting) (yelling) (whirring) (booming) (crashing) (groaning) (zapping) - Transformer Observation, Trypticon is transforming to its Fortress Mode. - Okay, now what. - Transformer Roll out and attack from all sides. - Agreed, we can fell him if we strike in unison. (zapping) (whirring) (whirring) (grunting) (thudding) (buzzing) - Prime Windblade? - Relax. You're in good hands. (thrilling music) (mechanical sounds) - Fortress Maximus, awake! Windblade, you succeeded. - With a little help. And a lot of pain. (laser fire) - Take yourselves to safety, I will see to Trypticon. (laser fire continues) (static) (robot noises) (intense music) (large blast) (explosion) - I'm gonna boost Fortress Maximus. - We will help and launch our own attack. Victorion can you recreate your combined form? - Uhhhhh... - Unfortunately no. Our energies are depleted from our last transformation. - Then our strategy is to distract him, separate, and execute flanking maneuvers. Megatron! - Maximus I'm here to help. - No necessary, should I fall you must remain to seek out other titans to take my place. - Down in front, I can't see the battle! - You cannot remain an observer in this struggle. - Well we both know this isn't the real struggle. - So you believe me now? - I'm maintaining a wait and see attitude. - But while you wait, lives could be lost. (roars) (intense action music) (laser fires) (yells) - Now! Press the advantage now! - Your threat is ended, monster. (yells) (roars) - Windblade Victorion! - Uh - So uh - Hmm this should be interesting. - Windblade Damn it! Trypticon's already taken out one of our best fighters. - You don't understand, it's so much worse than that. - Windblade What do you mean? - Trypticon swallowed Victorion and Victorion has the enigma of combination. (roars) (robot clanking) - The same unique particle I saw in Starscream's armor. But that's impossible! What? Yes, I understand, it is written. But I don't think I should be the one to... (mechanical noises) (laser fire) - Ahhh! (intense music) - Arghh! (loud electric noise) Arghh! (intense music) (laser fire) - Aghh! (clanking metal) - What's Trypticon done to them? - Windblade Mind control. What little processes Devastator and Menasor had they belong to Trypticon now, we need to get them off Fortress Maximus. (laser shooting) (Windblade screams) - Megatron, we need you. - We can do this without him. - Yes you're doing a great job so far. (clanking) (laser fire) - Ahh! (loud electric monster noise) - This is ridiculous - Please, this is your fight too. - Megatron How do you figure? - This is about all of Cybertron, if it dies, you die. - Hmm, I'm hardly sentimental about this ball of dirt and circuits. - Then because I'm asking you. - That's it? Out of the kindness of my spark? - Yes. - Well I don't have any kindness in my spark. But amusement, that I have. (roar) - Ahh! - And because you've amused me sure, I'll help, why not? But if we get through this, you owe me. - Whatever. (clanking) - Aghh! (laser fire) - Aghh! - Megatron! - Don't get mushy, I'm not doing this for you, I just want to see what's really behind all this. (jet noises) (laser fire) (intense music) - Trypticon! Look what I have. - No Perceptor, no! - Argh! - Ahh! - Ahh! (intense music into silence) (metallic clanging) (intense music) (metallic footsteps clanging) (laser whirring) (electric buzzing) - Somebody explain what just happened. - The matrix of leadership. It's power can only be accessed by the chosen. - Which is what we were counting on. - Transformer We? - Transformer It is not over, stand your ground, allies! (metallic rumbling) - Starscream. Lords of Tarn, can't you ever just stay dead? - Dead? (cackles) (sighs) That's funny, actually, I feel reborn. (Windblade gasps) - There are so few of us Titans remaining, and now there is one less. - You are not to blame, Fortress Maximus. Greater forces are at play here, and we are all pawns to their machinations. - (cries out in pain) (flames crackling) (intense music) (screams in agony) - It can't be. - Lost children of my children's children, bickering, whining, endlessly skirmishing metal playthings, behold, for the fire has arrived. (determinedly cries) (gasps) You have enjoyed a millennia of recess in the absence of your pedagogues. You have spread your banal sparks across the blackness of space and now, your curfew is nigh. - Megatron, it is as I told you! We must stop him! - Wait. (electric whirring) - God walks among you now. I am-- - Megatronus, so the legends are true. You are the fallen, the flame, the one who stood apart from the original 13. The first Decepticon. - We have watched you, I have watched you, Megatron. - Then you know I have followed in your stead. From my earliest days of gladiatorial combat, I carried a likeness of your name as a symbol, a symbol of the empire you sought to build. I bore the weight of the mission that you began. I ruled planets, commanded armies, fought so many wars, in your name. - You are acknowledged, now make your point. - We lost, goddamn you! I've been banished, stripped of my title, and abandoned by my troops. You claim to be our god, but what have you done for us? More importantly, what are you going to do for me? (Megatronus cackles) - Fortress Maximus, now! (explosive buzzing) (powerful yelling) (agonized groaning) (electric humming) - Optimus, no! (fire crackling) - Finished, are we? (silence) Good, because I have not come here to play with you. I come for these, divine design. Enjoy your final days, Transformers, because in the end, no sentient being lasts forever, well, almost no sentient being. (cackles) (explosion echoing) (intense reflective music) - I can't believe it. - He will be remembered. - He will be avenged! - Megatron, what was that all about? You want to bring back the Decepticons? - State your intent, villain! - Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Megatron? - Will you all please just shut up? I'm trying to think. - Of what, ways to destroy us? I knew there could be nothing good in you! I will rip your neck-- - I'm not trying to start the Decepticons again. - But we all saw you! You begged Megatronus to put you back in charge! - I was stalling for time you idiots! How do you think Optimus and Fortress Maximus had time to attack? - And now? Optimus Prime is dead. - Well, that's not my fault. - Can we just kill him already?! - I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Menasor. - Okay to be honest, I was hedging my bets. I thought the fight could go either way, but it seems Megatronus is far more powerful than all of us. And seeing as he wants us all dead, I suppose we're all on the same team now. - You're joking. - Don't worry, I know where Megatronus is going. - We will not listen to any more of your lies, deceiver! - Hold it just a minute! Tell us where you think Megatronus is going. - The question isn't where, Perceptor, the question is, will you all follow me there? (wind blowing) (intense music) (high-pitched whirring) (meteor flying) - Megatron, well ain't that downright interesting? Wouldn't you say so? To be continued